Ode to GIR
by Fanofeverything9192
Summary: Zim writes a poem about how much GIR annoys him.


**Here is some freelance poetry for all of you Invader Zim fans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and everything in it in any shape or form. If I did, The series would end with Gir piloting the voot cruiser and accidentally destroying the massive in the process.**

**updated: 1-8-09 **

**Sorry for not putting up the disclaimer earlier. I was so excited about writing an Invader Zim fanfic that I didn't even notice it. I guess my passion for Invader Zim is greater than anything I've expressed passion for before.**

**And by the way, thanks for the reviews!!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This is a poem for you, GIR,**

**So listen to what I have to say**

'**cause you're the weirdest SIR to ever live**

**In every single way.**

**You make me yank my antennaes with you're constant stupidity**

**And as you run and scream about**

**You make me bang my head on the wall**

**And make _me_ scream and shout.**

**I always see you, on the couch**

**With that **_**stupid**_** grin of yours**

**And when I act like such a grouch,**

**It's because of you, that's for sure.**

**You keep on watching that Scary Monkey**

**That Monkey will soon pay,**

**For even coming into existence,**

**In every single way.**

**But what's worse than that stupid monkey**

**Is the way you go on **

**And on and on and on about that stupid Monkey**

**And after that, you destroy my lawn gnomes—AND THE REST OF MY LAWN!!!**

**You're such a horrible little robot, **

**And I don't know what to do**

**Except yell at you and curse**

**About the commands you never listen to.**

**But what's worse than all of that, GIR,**

**Are the plans you've ruined so far**

**And that last plan you ruined**

**ENDED WITH ME COVERED IN FEATHERS AND TAR!!!**

**It's not just that, it's everything you do **

**That makes me feel sick**

**And makes me want to jump off the roof**

**You annoy me more than an earthling tick.**

**Everything you do just drives me insane.**

**From jeopardizing our mission;**

**To not barking like a dog;**

**And letting pizza guys in;**

**And eating like a STINKY EARTH HOG!**

**And when I tell you to stop**

**You throw a party instead.**

**That kind of thing makes my squeedily spooch POP,**

**And – as humans say – IT MAKES ME LOSE MY HEAD!!!**

**You go on about wanting tacos **

**And you talk to that infernal stuffed pig,**

**Acting like it's real**

**And I don't know what rhymes with pig,**

**Except fig, but fig is not what I want to say,**

**And possibly jig too, and rig as well,**

**And, well, anyway,**

**This poem is coming to a close, GIR,**

**And I hope you know how I feel**

**Because, GIR, you're too much**

**And, except for real and teal….I DON'T KNOW WHAT RHYMES WITH FEEL!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Well, GIR, any questions regarding the poem." Said Zim as he finished the poem and started to clean up the after-party mess.**

"**Just one, my lord." Said red GIR, saluting his master.**

"**CAN I GO PLAY WITH PIG!!!!!???????" shouted cyan GIR, referring to the Pig that stayed after the party.**

"**GIR, HAVEN'T YOU HEARD A SINGLE THING…." Zim stopped, as he realized GIR's stupidity and incredibly short attention span.**

'_**Looks like I wrote this poem for nothing.' Thought Zim, sighing.**_

"**Okay, fine. Just don't go anywhere near the lawn this time." **

"**YAY!!! HERE I COME, PIG."**

**As for the rest, I'll leave that to your imaginations.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My first attempt at poetry. Not the best, but I consider it the best thing I've written thus far.**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
